Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-2 & 2 \\ 4 & 4 \\ 0 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of matrix $ C$ ?
The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. How many rows does $ C$ have? The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. How many columns does $ C$ have? So, $ C$ is a 3 $\times$ 2 matrix.